


All the earth is a grave and nothing escapes it

by Annfan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Aztec Mythology - Freeform, Character Study, Gen, Kisa centric, Mayan Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annfan/pseuds/Annfan
Summary: She was meant to be a martyr. She never wanted to be goddess.





	All the earth is a grave and nothing escapes it

**Author's Note:**

> So much like the show this is a random mashup of Mayan and Aztec mythology. I’m not sure if the show specificed if Kisa was Mayan or Aztec, but in this I made her and her beliefs Aztec because that made sense to me because they are in northern Mexico. The 9 lords and Xibalba are still Mayan though.

The girl’s screams echo through the tunnels of the temple. Kisa feels sympathy for her, she can feel the girl’s fear, she can taste it in the air. Kisa can also feel the girl’s disgust at the lecherous man who is holding the knife above her. 

She wishes it didn’t have to be this way, wishes it didn’t have to be him. She would kill the girl herself if she could, spare her the feeling of a man’s hands on her body that have no place being there. Kisa knows what it is to be touched by the filthy fingers of unwanted men. 

You are the last one, she wants to tell the girl. You will be the last one to die for me in this wretched place. 

Kisa feels sympathy for the girl but she also feels envy. Once upon a time this is what Kisa had been meant for. “You are a special child,” she had been told, “and one day you will be a beautiful gift for the gods.” 

Kisa doesn’t remember much of her childhood. What she does remember is this. The songs of her people. The smell of cactus blossoms. A woman brushing her hair. Most of all she remembers the warmth of the sun. 

Kisa was supposed to die a good death and bring her family honor and move on to the good place where the flowers always bloomed and the sun always rose. Instead she was denied a passage to the afterlife and forced to live in this world in darkness. She was supposed to live in the sun forever but now she lives in eternal night with a snake in her belly and a hardness in her heart. She was meant to be a martyr. She never wanted to be goddess. 

“Women who die noble deaths go to the maize paradise,” the woman brushing her hair in her memories tells her. “Warriors become hummingbirds and fly to be with Huitzilopochtli.”

Kisa hears the girl scream again, angry words that echo off of stone walls. Maybe this girl will earn a place with Huitzilopochtli, she has a warrior’s spirit. 

Kisa doesn’t know what she believes about the god’s anymore. She had been promised a place with them, but now she can barely remember the stories her mother told her. 

(was it her mother? She can’t remember...)

The only gods Kisa knows now are the lords and they are cruel gods. The only other world she can be sure exists is Xibalba. The gods of Xibalba do not bring rain or maize or fertility, they only bring suffering and disease. 

“When you give the gods your tears they give us rain. When you give the gods your blood they will give us food and drink. When you give the gods your flesh they will allow the sun to rise again in the sky. Whatever we give the gods they repay us in turn.” 

Kisa has given everything to the gods. She has given her blood and her tears. She has given her body and her soul. She has had it all taken from her and she has never received a thing in return. They tell her she is a goddess, but what goddess is kept in a prison. What goddess wears chains? 

When she is free Kisa will feel the sun, even if only for a moment, even if it burns her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from an ancient Aztec poem.


End file.
